


Nel caos

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, caos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rafa ha fatto proprio un bel casino a consolare Domi come Roger una volta fece con lui per poi dare inizio a tutta la questione fedal a suo tempo. E così Domi che pensava di essere innamorato di Sascha, col quale ha una relazione aperta perchè sa che non si considerano consacrati uno all'altro, perchè Sascha ha 'cose' con Nick mentre le ha anche con lui, alla fine si trova a non saper cosa pensare, cosa volere e cosa provare. In altre parole Rafa lo ha gettato nel caos e Sascha proverà a schiarirgli le idee!





	Nel caos

**Author's Note:**

> alla fine l’ho scritta! Il seguito diretto di ‘Solo una gioia’ dove Rafa consolava troppo bene Domi. Alla fine io ho le mie super ship e poi ho quelli che shippo con tutti. Rafa ha sia super ship che mille ship. E mi piaceva con Domi e l’ho fatto ed ora ho voluto complicare la vita al piccolo austriaco. Qua con Sascha a confidarsi, vediamo se ne ricavano qualcosa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NEL CAOS

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2eff7b8737c957c003571a4c2c919cbb/tumblr_p9v46rR9RZ1rmdmxco9_1280.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a98d6eb3d94526a5e10793ea9a51ebf/tumblr_p9v46rR9RZ1rmdmxco5_500.png)

  
Vorrei sapere cosa pensavi di fare quando hai accettato quella cosa da Rafa.  
Sei forse impazzito, Domi?  
Ed ora come ne esci?  
Lascia perdere la questione fidanzata che tanto sai è solo una facciata ed un passatempo che ti riesce abbastanza bene.   
Ma come la metti con Sascha?  
Cioè ok, non stiamo insieme.   
Me lo ha detto di non considerarmi impegnato con lui perché tanto non può garantirmi nulla, io penso di essere innamorato di Sascha, comunque abbiamo uno splendido rapporto, facciamo sesso, ci confidiamo, parliamo molto e facciamo insomma molte cose insieme.   
Io mi sento come se l’avessi tradito e non posso tenermela dentro, anche perché fremo per raccontarla.  
Cristo Santo mi sono fatto Rafael Nadal!  
Il sogno erotico di chiunque abbia dubbi sessuali su di sé o anche di chi non li ha in effetti!  
Io dico non so... sei matto? Posso davvero tenermi per me che mi ha consolato in quel modo?  
Ho ancora la sua bocca addosso e se ci penso mi viene duro di nuovo!  
Non so come potrebbe prenderla, ma Sascha è il mio unico vero amico qua dentro, ho tanti buoni rapporti, ma lui è quello a cui confido tutto e così quando vado via da New York, vado diretto a casa di Sascha.   
Cioè non è che me le cerco, ma non riesco a evitarlo. Ho ancora la lingua di Rafa addosso.   
  
Lo vedo e mi dico come un ossesso ‘zitto zitto zitto’, ma quando siamo a baciarci sul letto di casa sua, lui sente benissimo che c’è qualcosa che non va.   
\- Ma sei ancora tanto giù? - Ovviamente Sascha quando mi ha visto davanti casa sua ha pensato che io fossi triste e bisognoso di coccole e di essere tirato su, ma non è proprio così.  
Più che altro ho bisogno di tornare alla realtà, però è più difficile di quel che pensassi perché non riesco a mettere via Rafa.  
Perché bacio Sascha e penso a Rafa.  
E penso che vorrei anche il resto di quel che mi ha appena fatto assaggiare.  
E mi chiedo cosa diavolo gli sia venuto in mente di consolarmi in quel modo e se lo fa con tutti oppure se è stato un dono speciale per me, per dirmi di non mollare. Ma lo puoi dire anche senza limonare e fare pompini.  
Di tutto potevo aspettarmi da lui, ma non questo.   
\- Io... no, non proprio... cioè sì, ma.... - Mi incarto malamente e non so come uscirne a questo punto.   
Non voglio perdere Sascha e mi conosco, finirò per perderlo se non tiro fuori il rospo.  
Così inghiotto e sospiro, mi faccio in parte, incrocio le gambe e dopo un bel po’ che lui mi fissa impaziente con l’aria di chi ha un pazzo davanti, comincio:   
\- Allora, è successa una cosa ed io non so esattamente come vederla. Non me l’aspettavo e niente... pensavo di far finta di nulla, di non... cioè è vero che possiamo fare quello che vogliamo e non siamo impegnati insieme, giusto? - Questa premessa è solo confusa e Sascha spalanca gli occhi meravigliosi che si ritrova e li aggrotta.   
\- Con chi sei andato, Domi? - Lui va dritto al sodo ed io avvampo, mi mordo la bocca, mi storco le mani e lo sparo fuori tutto d’un fiato.   
\- Rafa. - E lui non sta nemmeno un secondo a reagire. Grida subito:  
\- COSA?!? - Mi mordo il labbro e avvampo.  
\- Sì io... cioè non è che sono andato, è lui che è venuto e... - Sascha si sporge verso di me e mi gira la testa verso di lui con poca delicatezza, l’aria di chi deve capire.   
\- Ma avete fatto sesso? Ma non stava con Roger? -   
\- Gliel’ho chiesto anche io e ha detto che hanno una relazione aperta... o che per lo meno fa quel che gli pare insomma... che lo ama ma Roger è sposato e non pretende nulla... un po’ come io e te, credo... - Sono così imbarazzato e mortificato che ho paura della sua reazione, di vederlo ferito, che si arrabbi, che mi dica di non farmi vedere. - Non sapevo a chi dirlo, cioè dovevo dirlo a qualcuno e sei l’unico che... sei arrabbiato? - Sascha ancora spalanca gli occhi, pallido più di sempre, e si toglie gli occhiali da vista che lo rendono dannatamente sexy e si gratta la tempia col suo tipico gesto da pensatore.   
\- Io non so nemmeno cosa è successo di preciso... comunque no, perché dovrei? Sai che anche io insomma... non sono devoto... ho detto che dobbiamo fare quel che vogliamo. Sei una persona dolcissima, meriti di stare con chi ti piace. Ti piace, vero? - sventolo le mani e lo fermo subito.   
\- No io non ho mai avuto quel genere di pensieri su Rafa. Solo su di te! E infatti sono caduto dalle nuvole. -   
\- Ma so che lo adori. - Annuisco.   
\- Sì certo che lo adoro, ma non sessualmente. Cioè non pensavo. -   
\- Ma avete fatto sesso?! - Ribadisce esasperato.   
\- No no... mi ha baciato... la sua bocca ovunque... e poi insomma... - Abbasso gli occhi e la voce mi muore in gola finché non riesco a finire, mi sembra di morire a dirlo.   
\- Ti ha fatto un pompino? - Chiede senza filtri. Io per poco non ci resto secco ed annuisco.   
\- Eh cosa vuoi che sia... però... vedi che Rafa sa come tirare su gli altri. Ma con me non l’ha mai fatto e so che nemmeno con Nick! - Lo guardo subito sentendo Nick, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di capire a che punto sono quei due, ma ora non posso pensare anche a quello e scuoto la testa e scrollo le spalle. Chi se ne frega.   
\- Io non so e non so nemmeno cosa mi ha fatto. Cioè a parte il pompino. Perché io ora... ecco, ora... - torno a fissare giù carico di vergogna, la lingua annodata e lui di nuovo finisce per me, incoraggiante.   
\- Pensi sempre a lui e sei attratto e vuoi replicare e magari fare anche il resto? - Stringo le labbra abbattuto e sconfitto ammettendolo. Solo con lui avrei potuto e mentre annuisco mi sento improvvisamente meglio.   
È magico Sascha.   
\- Non so cosa provo, ma so che non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui e a quello che abbiamo fatto. - Sascha sorride dolcemente e mi circonda le spalle con il braccio, si spiaccica contro di me e appoggia la testa sulla mia come se fossi un peluche.   
\- Dolce Domi! Buttati! Devi fare esperienze! Ti ho incoraggiato con la ragazza. Bisogna fare cose, siamo giovani, avremo una lunga carriera davanti, non possiamo avere solo quello! -   
\- Stai troppo con Nick! - Commento acido. Lui ride e mi bacia la testa.   
\- Buttati. Rafa è molto hot e sei il suo protetto, ti adora, te l’ho detto. Che ti abbia consolato sessualmente ne dà conferma. Ed è il primo a dire che fa quel che vuole. Per me gli piaci anche tu in qualche modo. - Sospiro e non so cosa dire, sono troppo confuso ora.   
Adoro Sascha, lo amo, credo. Ma Rafa mi ha totalmente sconvolto.   
\- Non so che dire, che fare. Io non ho mai pensato a lui in questo modo, cioè tengo a lui e tengo ad impressionarlo e a renderlo fiero perché so che mi vede come una sorta di suo erede o comunque mi ha preso sotto la sua ala e non voglio deluderlo. -   
\- Tu sei addormentato, ci metti secoli a capire le cose, specie le tue. Per cui non pensarci e vai avanti. Magari ne eri attratto da sempre, magari ti piaceva in questo modo da sempre ma l’hai capito solo ora. Non sono problemi davvero. -   
Sentirlo che mi incoraggia mi solleva, mi fa sentire un po’ meglio, ma mi viene da piangere perché penso di starmi infilando in un casino.   
\- Non lo so, Sascha, ho paura che mi distruggo se percorro questa strada. Stavo bene con te, con quello che abbiamo noi... - Penso che lo amo, ma a questo punto che ne so dell’amore? E mi sta bene se va con altri o almeno non faccio casino come dovrei. Forse significa che davvero voglio fare altre esperienze o che non so ancora niente di me, come dice lui.   
Continua a coccolarmi e a sorridere. Forse ride di me. Lui è più avanti in questo senso.   
\- Vivitela e non preoccuparti. Se ti fa piangere ti consolo io, so come farlo! - Dice scherzando, io sorrido ma so che lo dice sul serio e so che non mi lascerebbe andare.   
\- Non so cosa penso e cosa provo. Non so niente ancora... - Mormoro un po’ disperato, lui continua a baciarmi la testa e coccolarmi e mi sento meglio, un po’ almeno.   
\- Lo capirai. - Stiamo così per un po’, non so quanto. Poi torna a parlare: - Ma secondo te anche fra Rafa e Roger è iniziata così? - Chiede poi curioso dopo un po’.   
Mi stacco e lo guardo per capire dove vuole andare a parare e lui si raddrizza e spiega.   
\- Insomma, si sa che Rafa era un grande fan di Roger e voleva emularlo, poi naturalmente ha sviluppato il suo stile e tutto. E all’inizio non è che primeggiava tanto su di lui, dopo un po’ ci è riuscito. E si sa che dopo un po’ Roger ha iniziato a considerarlo un suo diretto rivale nonostante la differenza d’età. E poi dopo un altro po’ sono diventati amici e immagino che ad un certo punto siano finiti insieme. È il segreto di pulcinella, comunque. - Si sa che stanno insieme, anche se non capisco il ruolo di Nole fra i due. Però non complichiamoci la vita.  
O forse dovrei capirlo visto che ho appena realizzato dove vuole andare a parare Sascha con questo discorso.   
\- Pensi che ora Rafa potrebbe essere il mio Roger? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Penso che un giorno Roger lo abbia consolato troppo bene e da lì è cominciato tutto. Io mi immagino questo almeno. Poi boh. -   
Lo guardo con gli occhi spalancati.  
\- Quindi pensi che potrei avere una storia con lui come la loro? -   
Alza le spalle.  
\- Vedremo, dai. - E qua mi viene in mente Nole, che ruolo avrà fra Roger e Rafa? Perché un ruolo c’è! È una storia pazzesca e se devo mettere me e Rafa come Rafa e Roger, dobbiamo pensare che io adoro profondamente Sascha e forse lo amo. Non lo so.   
Non ne ho idea.   
Dio.   
Che casino.   
Credo che... sì credo che non ci penserò proprio, ecco cosa farò.   
Chi vivrà vedrà!   



End file.
